Someone new
by bugsandroses
Summary: Beckett has a new case and a small problem. Rick offers to help her. Will this lead to some changes between them?
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett quickly scanned the apartment, if you could call it that. It consisted of two small rooms. She walked through the tiny kitchen/dining room that held an ancient and empty refrigerator that matched all the empty cabinets, a small gas stove beside a wobbly kitchen table with two mismatched chairs. The other room held a small chest of drawers with a portable TV on top of it. Most of the rest of the room was taken up by a bed. The reason why she was in the apartment was sprawled all over the bed and covered in blood.

"So what do we know?"

Esposito opened his notebook. "Landlord said that the vic is Susan Meyers. She moved in five weeks ago and he's had a few complaints about noise and men, plural, coming out of her apartment at all hours." The young woman was spread eagle on the bed and her lifeless green eyes were wide open. "We'll knock on some doors to find out more." Kate barely noticed as he and Ryan left.

"Talk to me, Lanie. Was Susan murdered or was this a dissatisfied customer that lost control?"

"Could be both, she hasn't been dead that long, rigor hasn't passed. She obviously has lots of bruises and some wounds on her hands that look like she got in a few licks before she lost the fight. Preliminary cause of death is strangulation but I'll know more when I get back to my lab. Oh yeah, the name she gave might be a phony, there's no wallet or ID anywhere." She pointed to a small tattoo on her arm; it was a small heart around the name EMMA.

"Thanks." Kate looked back to see a silent Rick Castle staring at the figure on the bed.

"She looks like…..she could be a student at York with Alexis."

Kate took a longer look at the victim's face and realized why Castle was so subdued. The young woman had strawberry blond hair and green eyes. If you looked quickly, she could be mistaken for Alexis Castle.

"How old do you think she is?" Castle was still staring at the victim.

"Eighteen to twenty tops." Lanie supervised as the body was placed in a body bag and wheeled from the room. "CSU is here, you all set?"

"Yeah…wait! Did anyone clear that closet?" Lanie shrugged and Kate pulled her gun. She walked quietly to the door, yanked it open and saw something move. "Police! Come out now."

A toddler crawled out of the back of the enclosed space, eyes wide and seeing Beckett she began to cry. Kate and Lanie stared at the baby in shock. Before either woman could react, Castle was across the room, he knelt in front of her and lifted the baby into his arms. "Hi, I'm Rick. What a good girl you are, staying in there for so long and you were so quiet. I'll bet you are really hungry and thirsty too." At his gentle tone, the little girl stopped crying and nodded. "Well then, let's go get you something right now." He walked out of the room with her in his arms, moving carefully so that she couldn't see all the blood.

Kate turned back to Lanie in shock. "He can't just leave with her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kate turned back to Lanie in shock. "He can't just leave with her!"

"Well, he just did! Hey girl, I am so sorry but I warned you to hurry up and make a move on writer boy. You waited too long and now you've been replaced with someone new, someone much younger."

"You're a riot! Lanie, he just walked away from a crime scene with our only potential witness. Not only that but the little girl should be in the care of Social Services not on her way to a dinner date with Castle."

"Get real! It is eight o'clock on a Friday night. Good luck, getting anyone from Social Services on the phone let alone coming here to pick her up. God only knows how long that poor kid has been stuck in that closet. Sorry but I'm with Castle on this one, she needs to get something to drink and eat now."

"If something happens to her it's my ass. Where would he take her?"

"Chill out, the man has a daughter and even you said he was an amazing dad. He will probably head for the nearest fast food. You find him and your witness; I'll go see what I can find out from the victim. Later girlfriend!"

Kate walked out the front door of the run down apartment house. She looked around and was about to ask the officer on the door about restaurants in the area when she saw the McDonald's sign at the next corner. Beckett got madder with each step to the golden arches. She saw them immediately on entering. Afraid to upset the baby by yelling again, she grabbed Castle by the ear and pulled him up until they were face to face so she could speak softly. "Castle, you can't just walk away from a scene with the only witness to what happened in that room. On top of that, that little girl is now a ward of the courts, until we can find her next of kin."

"Detective, in case you haven't noticed your witness can't tell you what happened because she hasn't learned how to talk yet. She just makes sounds and she responded to the name Emma. I wouldn't expect much more. She probably is only 14 or 15 months old." He sat down again beside the little girl seated in highchair provided by the restaurant. "Emma was hungry, huh pretty girl? As you can see, she had some chicken nuggets and fries but had a little trouble drinking with a straw. So, I'll need to find her a bottle or sippy cup. Did you have any luck getting through to social services?" Castle and the little girl stared at Beckett. Then the baby looked at Castle who smiled at her as she stuffed another fry into her mouth. He had broken up the chicken and fries into small pieces for her. Castle held up his super-sized box of fries and offered some to Kate. She took a few and ate them as she looked at the baby and then Castle trying to decide what to do. "Want a happy meal too, Detective Beckett? I'm buying."

Kate threw up her arms in exasperation and walked to the counter to get something as she pulled out her cell phone to call Social Services. It was going to be a long night.

As she waited for someone to pick up, she had a quick burger and helped Rick finish his fries. When they were done, she watched as he somehow managed to mostly clean the face and hands of a very uncooperative little girl. Kate was still waiting on hold, as she watched Castle open the toy from the meal and give it to a delighted Emma. First, she tried to eat it and then slammed it several times on the table. She examined it and then aimed it back to her mouth. Somehow he managed to keep the toy out of her mouth and patiently retrieved it when she sent it flying a few times. However, soon the little girl was fighting to stay awake. Castle lifted the little girl out of the highchair, without hesitation she came into his arms and her head settled on his shoulder. Within minutes she was asleep. With many years of practice, Rick gathered and disposed of the trash from their meal one handed, returned the highchair and walked out to check in with Beckett.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate had stepped outside to speak to the case worker on call at Social Services, when someone finally answered. She was appalled to learn it could be up to ten hours before someone would be free to pick up the baby. Castle walked up to Beckett.

"She can stay with me for now. It's late and you have a case to work. What else can you do, Kate? The only other option is to put her in a holding cell at the station. Just give Social Services my address."

"Fine!" She gave the social worker the address. "Thank you, come on I'll drive you home."

"First, I need to get just a few things….Walgreens, perfect! They should have what I need."

Bewildered, Kate followed him into the store. He handed her a basket and walked to the baby aisle.

"Pampers, wipes, sippy cup, bottle, sleeper and last but not least a stuffed animal. Lamb or Bear?"

"Is all that necessary? She will only be with you for a few hours." Castle didn't answer but looked at her with a know it all smile. Beckett picked the lamb. "Make sure you keep the receipt for reimbursement." Minutes later, Kate pulled up at his apartment building. "You need a hand?"

"No, I've had lots of practice." Castle eased out of the car, shifted the baby back to his shoulder and retrieved the bags of supplies. The doorman waved at Kate and opened the door for Rick.

"I'll call you once I have a better time frame from Social Services. Call me if you need anything."

"Call me if you get any leads on the case." Kate honked once and drove off.

"Hey Carlos, this is Emma. She will be staying with me, not sure exactly how long just now."

"She's a cutie."

"Yeah, she is. How is your little Anna?"

"Not so little anymore, she just started first grade. Can you believe it, my baby is in school now?"

"They grow up so fast; my baby is now in high school. So enjoy it while you can."

"Will do, Goodnight Mr. C!"

In the elevator, Castle located his keys and let himself in. His little bundle needed a bath and a new diaper, if the wet spot on his shirt was any indication but she was sleeping so soundly he hated to wake her up. With his daughter and mother nowhere in sight, he settled on the couch to enjoy the feel of the small body cuddling against him. It had been such a long time! He thought back to the many nights he had walked holding or pushing Alexis in a carriage for hours, trying to get her to fall asleep. His quiet interlude and sweet memories didn't last long. He was soon interrupted as his mother entered the apartment. Castle brought his index finger to his lips and pointed to his sleeping guest.

Martha walked quietly to the couch to see her son holding a sleeping baby. "Oh Richard, please don't tell me that you found a baby on our doorstep with a note pinned to her from one of your many lov'em and leav'em conquests.

"Oh, ha ha! No, mother, some of us are a bit more circumspect in regards to our procreation. This is Emma. She was found at our crime scene tonight. We think the victim was her mother."

"Oh how terrible! Why do you have her? Shouldn't she be with the Child Welfare people or whatever they call them these days?"

"Beckett couldn't get anyone at Social Services to come and get her tonight. She won't be here very long, don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

Martha bent down to get a closer look at their temporary guest. "I think someone needs a change."

"I know, it hasn't been that long, Mother. She is sound asleep, so I'll just get a little wet for now. Besides I'm enjoying having a little one to hold again."

"Well do enjoy yourself Richard, just don't get too attached. She will need to leave with the authorities soon."

"Must you always rain on my parade...besides I thought you moved out? Did you have a fight with Chet?"

"Can't a mother come and visit her only child and grandchild without an inquisition."

"Are you all right? Chet hasn't..."

"Chet had a gig out of town. I didn't want to be at his place all alone...besides I missed you and Alexis."

"I apologize; it is wonderful to see you again so soon. If I'm not mistaken you joined us for dinner last night. You know you're always welcome, Mother. Since I haven't rented out your old room as yet, please stay tonight and join us for breakfast."

"Why thank you dear! That's why I never moved all of my things to Chet's, too much to carry back and forth. I'll just make myself a little nightcap and turn in. Did you want something, Richard?"

'No thank you, sleep well." Castle watched her go upstairs and reveled in quiet once again.

About thirty minutes later, Alexis came down stairs in her pajamas. "Hi Pumpkin, your school project done?"

"All done! Hey Dad, Gram said that you have company? I thought you had a case with Detective Beckett? Why are you holding a baby...is there something that you need to tell me?"

"This is Emma and she was found at the scene of our case tonight….."

"Wow Dad, you are so dead! First you stole crime scene photos and then case files, now you walk off with a witness from a crime scene. Detective Beckett won't just arrest you this time."

"Kate asked me to watch her until Social Services can come get her. It was me or a holding cell."

"Oh, OK…Dad you do know that she needs to be changed, your shirt is wet."

"Really? I thought I was just leaking again. Kindly remember young lady that I have done this before and you turned out slightly better that OK."

"Gee Dad, Thanks!"

The baby began to move and stretch in his arms, "Someone is waking up. Be warned she may cry because we are strangers to her." Slowly the big blue, green eyes opened, she looked first at Rick and then at Alexis. Emma stretched out her arms to the puzzled teen, silently asking to be picked up. "Mama, mama!" Rick was stunned at first, as was Alexis, until he remembered what or who the young victim looked like.

Rick transferred the baby to Alexis. "Her mom had the same color hair and eyes as you...hey, at least she is not crying."

"Hi there, Emma! Dad, she is very wet. I think someone needs a makeover, it's bath time."

As Alexis walked with the baby to the stairs, Rick grabbed the bag of supplies and followed his daughter to her bathroom. "I'll put a towel on the bottom of the tub so she won't slip or fall and fill the tub."

"Cute Dad, I get diaper duty. Throw me a towel, I don't want to sleep on a water bed tonight."

"Change her on the floor, so she can't fall. Now give me her pants and top and I'll rinse them out and dispose of the diaper."

The baby squealed happily when the soaked diaper was removed. She rolled onto her knees and promptly set off to explore in blissful nudity. Castle chuckled as Alexis followed her around the room removing breakable and dangerous items that she grabbed for inspection and tasting purposes.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, no, no, come back here, don't touch that." Alexis Castle turned to her father in frustration. "Dad, stop laughing. I can use a little help here."

"Sorry, I'll help coral her at the bottom of the bed and then into the tub she goes. Oh and sweetie, I wouldn't worry that she got your top a little wet. Be prepared to get soaked. Okay, go!"

"Got her!" Alexis carried her giggling bundle to the tub. "Too bad I don't have any Mr. Bubble." It took less than two minutes and Alexis was very wet all over. Rick wisely stood out of the splash zone. "How did you know, Dad? Do you mean I did this to you?"

"Almost every day! It was something I looked forward to. Be grateful, you were much faster and squirmed a lot more. Trying to hold you and get you clean was always an adventure." Castle returned minutes later wearing a clean and dry shirt, after putting the baby's mostly clean clothes in the dryer. The outfit was old and had some stains that he could not remove. Rick looked at the time and was surprised that it was after 11PM, much too late to find Emma some new clothes tonight.

"Well, she is finally all clean." Alexis was kneeling by the tub as Emma continued to splash.

"Rinse her off with the sprayer, you always loved that. Here is a clean, dry towel. I'll open the wipes and Pampers. You want to try it? Think of it as a learning experience."

Alexis was too busy trying to dry off Emma. "Hey, get back here. This kid likes to run around naked."

"So did you!"

"DAD!" Alexis' exclamation was in equal parts embarrassment and exasperation.

Rick moved to block the doorway just as Emma saw the exit but she crawled right into his legs. "Sorry little one, it's time to get dressed. Once you are in your pajamas and Alexis gets into a dry pair, let's go downstairs for something to drink and watch a movie. It's Friday night! We always watch a late movie together."

"She doesn't want to wear a diaper! Emma won't stay still long enough for me to get her arms into the sleeves or her feet into the legs."

"Welcome to the joys of babies. You kept asking me for a little sister. See all the fun you missed."

"Some fun!" Alexis finally got Emma dressed, quickly changed and picked up a clean and giggling Emma.

"Want me to carry her?" Rick held out his arms for the baby but Emma shook her head.

"No I'm good, Dad."

"Then I'll meet you at the couch, you pick out a movie...anything but Twilight! While you do that I'll make the popcorn and get something to drink.

Rick threw in a bag of microwave popcorn to cook as he rinsed out the baby's new cup and bottle carefully. He filled the bottle with some plain water and the sippy cup with apple juice. He quickly checked on Emma clothes in the dryer, then carried in the popcorn and drinks for everyone. Castle stopped momentarily to watch Alexis playing peek-a-boo with Emma. His heart beat faster as he realized that very soon this scene could be real. Alexis would someday marry and have a family of her own. Grandpa? Rick shook his head to push that thought far away. It was way too soon for that.

He would never admit to anyone but he hoped that one day he might get the chance to make another beautiful baby girl with a certain homicide detective. He could almost see the baby in his mind. She would have dark curly hair and Kate's beautiful eyes. Rick knew to make that dream come true, he would have to go very slowly and carefully. Kate had built walls high and deep around her heart. It would take time, patience and love but he would make it happen. He had to because the heart wants, what the heart wants. His heart wanted Kate.

"This kid is like the energizer bunny." His daughter's comment snapped him back to reality.

"You were like that too. You would run around, play and explore until you just dropped in exhaustion. Let's see if Emma is thirsty?" He held out the bottle and cup to Alexis.

"Which one?"

"Try both, she will let you know which one she wants."

Alexis gave Emma the bottle first but when the little girl took a taste, she threw it away.

"Hey, no throwing! I'll take that as a no on the water."

Rick passed his daughter the sippy cup. "You'll have to help her with this unless you want to be covered in apple juice."


	6. Chapter 6

For the next twenty minutes the baby would take a few sips and then be off exploring again. Rick watched Emma as Alexis had some of her own drink and ate a handful of popcorn. She dug out an old favorite, Aladdin and started the movie. Almost instantly the baby came over to the over sized screen. She was fascinated with the color and sound. Alexis picked up the little girl, she held her and the juice cup as the movie played. Rick walked around and picked up all the things Emma had examined, played with and discarded. When the room looked presentable again, he sat down with an exhausted Alexis. She snuggled against her dad, as the baby in her arms quickly drifted into sleep. "I am so not ready to be a mom! The real thing is ten times harder than a five pound bag of flour." At his puzzled expression, she laughed. "It was a school project for sex education class."

"You'll have to explain that one to me sometime...but not right now. Go to sleep, sweetie." Rick kissed his little girl. "You will be ready someday but please take your time. You will be a wonderful mom. I'm just not ready to be grand-dad yet." As he watched his daughter drift into sleep, he reached for the remote and lowered the sound and took the now empty sippy cup from Alexis and Emma's hands. He paid no attention to the movie but happily watched as Alexis held the baby as she slept. Suddenly he noticed the final credits for the film were running. Easing out from under Alexis, he shut off the DVD and the TV. He covered both the girls with a blanket and collected the empty popcorn bag, glasses, bottle and cup. As he reached the kitchen, the cell phone in his pocket rang. Looking at the phone, he was puzzled why Beckett would be calling so late, unless there was another body.

"Castle, I'm sorry Social Services can't get to your place until tomorrow morning, they said around eight. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine Kate, the baby has had a bath, a bottle and is sound asleep on the couch with Alexis. Are there any new leads on the case?"

"No, we have nothing. The traffic cameras are too far away from the building entrance to give us anything useful and the tenants saw and heard nothing all of a sudden."

"You sound tired and discouraged, Kate. It's very late and you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow you will look at the evidence with fresh eyes and find something, you always do."

"Thanks Castle, what you I do with out you? I think I will head home for a few hours. Goodnight."

"Until tomorrow…come by the loft and I'll make you some pancakes. Alexis loves them too."

Unwilling to disturb his daughter or Emma by bringing them up to bed, Rick got his laptop. He sunk into the recliner beside them and began to write. The quiet click of the keys did not disturb his sleeping beauties and Rick felt words and ideas suddenly come so fast his fingers could barely keep up.

A few hours later, Rick stopped to stretch his neck and re-read what he'd written. Very pleased, he also noticed that the sun was rising and knew that he would have three hungry girls looking for food very soon. Castle stretched as he put his laptop away and walked to the kitchen. He made the pancake batter, cut up some fruit, then filled the baby's bottle with milk and the sippy cup with orange juice. Once everything else was ready, he made some coffee. Almost as soon as he was finished in the kitchen, he heard the baby start to stir. Castle scooped up Emma, trying not to wake his daughter. After a sponge bath and a clean diaper; Rick dressed the baby in her own clothes again. With no high chair, he held Emma on his lap as she devoured the cup of fruit he'd prepared.

Castle had lots of toys and games in his apartment but none fit for a toddler. Suddenly he remembered the lamb he bought her last night. He brought Emma back up upstairs for a quick clean up, checked her diaper, then brought the stuffed toy and the other supplies downstairs. Rick put her down on the carpet with her bottle and the lamb. He watched as she crawled immediately to the most dangerous and breakable object in the room, his Tiffany lamp. He quickly unplugged it, put the cord out of reach and sat down again waiting to see what else she could find. Emma made her way over to the couch and seemed content to watch Alexis sleep. Castle turned on the TV and was surprised when the little girl curled up on a pillow that had fallen off the couch. She quietly drank her bottle and held her lamb. Occasionally her eyes would stray from the TV screen to look at Alexis.

Kate arrived shortly after 8AM. She called first so that the bell would not wake the baby but Castle was waiting at the door holding Emma. He pointed to the still sleeping Alexis on the couch and spoke softly, "Coffee, fruit and pancakes are ready. Follow me."

Rick poured her a cup of coffee and placed a bowl of fruit in front of her. "You want some fruit in or on your pancakes?"

"Coffee is fine. You don't have to go to any trouble…."

"No trouble, the batter is all made. If you will hold Emma…..don't want little fingers to get burned."

Suddenly Beckett was holding the little girl and it was a toss up to say who looked more surprised. A little nervous, Kate reached for a strawberry slice and Emma watched her eat it. Smiling she took another slice and fed it to the little girl, who devoured it and reached for more.

"Emma, that is Kate's breakfast, you've already had yours."

"It's OK, we can share." Castle watched very pleased that Emma no longer seemed afraid of Kate.

"Your pancakes are ready. I don't have a highchair or baby seat, so let me hold Emma while you eat. Want some whipped cream?" Kate nodded and Castle retrieved a can from the refrigerator and squirted a big mound of the fluffy white stuff on her meal. She added the last of her fruit slices on top of the pancake. Kate was about to eat when she saw Rick squirt the whipped cream can directly into his mouth. She rolled her eyes at him and then watched as the baby reached for the can.

"Don't you dare teach her any more of your bad habits, Richard Castle!" Kate spooned a small amount of whipped cream and feed it to a happy Emma. "As soon as I am done, I'll hold her so you can eat."

Castle just nodded and watched happily as Kate ate the entire stack of pancakes and shared a little more of the fruit and whipped cream with Emma. "OK little one, I fed you and Kate, now it's my turn." He deposited Emma back in Kate's lap, reached into the fridge for her bottle and poured more coffee for Beckett, making sure the cup was out of the baby's reach.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle was about finished making his pancakes as a sleepy Alexis came into the kitchen. "Morning, Dad! Hi, Emma. Oh, hi Detective…..sorry, Kate! The smell of Dad's pancakes wakes me up every Saturday morning." She reached for a plate and Castle served the pancakes he made for himself to a happy Alexis. Kate smiled affectionately as she watched Rick serve his daughter and then start to make more pancakes.

"Syrup or whipped cream today, pumpkin?" I have some fresh fruit slices in the fridge for you." Alexis got the fruit, dumped it all on the pancakes, shook the whipped cream and decorated her breakfast.

The baby was trying to reach for the plate. "Alexis, don't give Emma anything more to eat or she will get sick."

"Why don't I take her in there, so you can both eat it peace." Kate rose with Emma and walked to the living room couch.

"I put on the cartoon network but I left the volume on low. Emma's lamb is on the floor by the TV." Castle stuck his head into the room to tell her after he checked on his breakfast but the pancakes weren't ready to flip.

Kate was about to sit down with the baby when her phone rang. "Beckett!" She smiled as the tiny hands tried to grab the phone and then her hair. She avoided the grab then caught and kissed the tiny fingers as she listened. Rick stuck his head in again to find out what the call was about.

"That was Esposito and Ryan, no luck canvassing the area and they found no match for our victim looking through the missing person's files. She was very young, so they put her description into the national runaway database. Maybe we'll get a hit, if we are lucky." Nodding Rick went back to his breakfast as Kate tuned up the volume on the TV. "Look Emma, this was my favorite when I was little, Fractured Fairytales."

Alexis had finished eating and began to collect all the dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "I'll bring Gram up her breakfast and get dressed. When is someone coming for Emma?"

"Not sure, Kate said around eight but it's nearly nine o'clock now. What are your plans for the day?"

"Paige and I were going shopping but if you need help with Emma, I can call her to cancel."

"No sweetie, go have fun. Besides, since you look so much like her mom, it will be easier on Emma."

Rick finished his breakfast and started the dishwasher. He walked into the living room just as Kate's phone rang again. "Beckett!" Rick watched her face as it went from a frown to very angry. "It has been twelve hours since I called you. I understand cut backs and vacations, I work for the city too!" Kate hung up and turned to Castle. "I am sorry, they are short people. No one can come until after noon."

"Kate, it's fine! I had nothing special planned for today. We can pick up a few more things for Emma and take a walk in the park…unless you have other plans. Hey little one, how about a ride on the carousel or a buggy ride around the park? Would you like that, munchkin?" He lifted the baby from Kate's lap high above his head and Emma squealed in excitement. "How can you possibly say no to such an adorable face?" Kate arched an eyebrow at Castle not sure if he meant Emma's face or his.

Beckett looked at Castle and Emma. "OK, a walk sounds good, especially after that breakfast. I have my cell phone if the guys need to reach me or if by some miracle Social Services come early."

Several minutes later Castle stepped out the front door of his building and spoke for a minute to the day doorman pointing towards Central Park. He held Emma with one arm and put his hand on Kate's back as she stepped through the door. The paparazzi in a car across the street smiled broadly and captured the image, zooming closer with each frame. He had been waiting for weeks outside Castle's loft and his patience just paid off. He knew that not only the tabloids but also the regular wire services would pay top dollar for shot of Richard Castle and his "secret family".

He had photographed Rick for many years, had taken shots of him drunk and sober, during and after parties with other celebrities, with his ex-wives, girlfriends or playmate of the moment. All his partying seemed to stop about eighteen months ago and now he knew why. Castle said that Kate Beckett was his "Muse" and inspiration for creating Nikki Heat. Apparently they created more than just another best seller together. He drove in the opposite direction as Castle, Kate and Emma walked to FAO Schwartz.

The elaborate children's store had always been Rick's favorite place to shop for Alexis when she was younger. Kate had heard of the famous kids store but never had a reason to go into it before now. She smiled as the doorman held the door open for them, he was dressed like a toy soldier. Toys and games were everywhere, even the decorations and staff invited young and old to stop and play. Kate smiled again as they arrived on the second floor. She remembered the scene from the movie "Big" where Tom Hanks had walked on and later played Chopsticks on a floor sized piano. A few kids were playing on it now or at least trying. Looking around she saw Castle in the toddler clothing area. She hurried over as she saw him buying almost everything in site. "Castle no, Emma needs a few tops and pants to wear now, she doesn't need all that." Kate put back everything he selected and walked over to the clearance rack. She quickly found three pants, matching tops and a zipped hoodie.

Castle was sad. "That's all! But she would look so cute in this?" He held up an adorable plaid sun dress. "Oh yeah, she needs sneakers and socks. How can she go walking with nothing on her feet? We also need something to put her new clothes in." He held up a "Hello Kitty" backpack. Kate nearly had a heart attack when she saw the price tag. She just shook her head and reluctantly he put it back. Once he paid for the few purchases that Kate allowed, he asked the saleswoman where they could change Emma into some of her new clothes. She pointed to the ladies room.

Kate took Emma from his arms as Rick pulled a diaper from his jacket pocket. "She is probably wet...you do know how to change a diaper, right?" Kate snatched the diaper from him and walked away. "Oh Kate, I think you forgot something." He walked over with the shopping bag that held the new clothes. "Good Luck! If you're not out in twenty minutes, I'll send someone to check on you."

Kate walked into the ladies room but her haughty expression vanished once the door closed. She looked around for someplace flat to lay the baby down. Thankfully there was an attendant who showed her to the changing station. Kate removed the faded and worn top and pants that Emma had on, both were stained and getting a bit too small. Without hesitation, she threw them in the trash. Turning back to Emma , Kate bit her bottom lip. She dealt with criminal and killers all the time, why was she so nervous about a very wet toddler? Taking a deep breath, she smiled at the baby. "OK Emma, let's do this!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kate inspected the diaper Emma had on and found the tape tabs at her waist. She pulled one tab and it opened, pleased she pulled the other tab and the very messy diaper was quickly off. Kate used lots of wipes from the wall mounted dispenser until Emma was finally clean. She put the new diaper under the baby's bottom. Emma had been very good up until the clean diaper appeared. Suddenly she rolled over and tried to crawl away. The baby was enjoying this new game. Kate would catch her, put the baby on her back and reach for the clean diaper. As soon as she turned away the baby would roll to knees and try to crawl away again. After several attempts Kate finally managed to get Emma's bottom onto the new diaper and removed the cover on the tape. It was only then she realized the diaper was on backwards. Blushing she made a quick correction and closed both tabs with a happy, "There, all done!"

"Your first time?" The older attendant smiled at Kate.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little but you did it. That nasty diaper goes in there."

"Thanks." Kate reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a pair of socks and put them on Emma. By the time she reached into the bag to pull out a pair of pants, a top and the new sneakers, the baby had removed one sock and was about to roll off the fold down shelf.

The attendant was close by and gently moved Emma back to safety. "Sorry little girl, you can't go wandering like that, shirts and shoes are required in this store." The older woman quickly put back on the sock as Kate gratefully handed her the pants and then the top. Reaching for a sneaker the woman tickled Emma foot. "Thank god for Velcro! One strap and you are done. It used to take forever trying to tie two shoes on feet that just wouldn't stay still. Girls are easier than boys, I know because I had three of each. Well now, don't you look pretty? Are you baby sitting for the day?" Kate nodded. "Well you both have a great day!"

"Thank you so much!" Kate shook her hand, scooped up Emma and the shopping bag as she opened the door.

"That was pretty quick." Castle had been pacing just outside the door and looked surprised as Kate emerged with a smiling Emma. "Don't you look nice?" He took the baby from a very relieved Beckett.

"It was a diaper change, Castle, not brain surgery! Come on, let's go to the park." Once they crossed Fifth Avenue, Castle put Emma down. He took one hand and Kate took the other. It took a minute for them both to get used to the baby's much smaller strides. The park was very crowed with skaters, cyclers and runners on a Saturday morning. After a few near collisions, Castle picked up Emma as they made their way to the carousel.

"The sky is blue. Can you say blue? The grass is green, say green, Emma. The horse is white. Can you say white?"

"Horse!" Kate clapped and smiled as Emma finally said a word. Castle gave her a big kiss as Emma giggled. Beckett shook her head watching Rick with the little girl. He was so gentle, patient and sweet.

"OK Emma, what horse do you want to ride?" Emma pointed to the biggest white horse. "Figures, why is it all women want a knight in shining armor riding a white stallion? Kate, why don't you get on first and I'll hand Emma to you." She looked startled but handed Castle the shopping bag and got on the large pole mounted horse. Castle placed Emma on her lap as the music began and their horse slowly started to rise. Castle jumped off the moving ride waving to Emma. The ride was short but Kate felt a little disoriented when it came to a stop. Thankfully Castle helped them both down. "Are you OK?"

"A little dizzy."

"Sorry Kate, you didn't get much sleep last night. That was a dumb idea. Let's sit down on the grass. You can get you balance back and Emma can run around for a little while." They both watched as little girl eagerly explored the enclosed play area. Soon she was rolling a ball back and forth with another toddler. Rick spread his jacket on the grass and pulled Kate down to sit beside him. Some time later Beckett's phone ringing interrupted the happy sounds of the babies laughing. Castle turned to watch as Kate listened. Slowly her smile faded and the two frown lines appeared between her eyes. Whatever it was, the news was not good.

Beckett closed her phone and tapped the unit on her lips, thinking furiously.

"What's wrong?" Castle reached over to touch her hand when she did not respond. "Kate?"

"Sorry, that was Esposito. They found a possible match on the runaway database. Our victim has been tentatively identified as Rebecca Schuler from Pennsylvania. Missing Persons is trying to contact a Jon Schuler. He reported her missing, he will need to view the body, confirm her identity and claim the body. Then he becomes Emma's legal guardian."

"I know it's the worst part of your job. Telling someone that they have lost a loved one, especially a child…"

"Not a parent this time. Jon Schuler is our victim's grandfather. Rebecca's parents were both killed in a car accident when she was ten. She ran away from his home two years ago when he discovered that she was pregnant."

"Did she run away or did he throw her out? That's what you're wondering, isn't it?"

Kate was startled how at times he could almost read her mind. "Fathers and daughters, or grandparents and grandchildren there can be a lot of pressures, expectations that can lead to actions or words that can't be forgotten or forgiven. What would you do if Alexis told you she was pregnant?" Caught off guard by the question Castle looked away and Kate saw so many emotions cross his face. "Sorry, it's none of my business….."

"I would tell Alexis that I love her and ask if she needed or wanted any help in deciding what to do. That no matter what she decided, I would help her anyway I could. It would be hard not to ask her about the baby's father because I would really want to beat the crap out of him for walking away from Alexis and his child." Rick's eyes searched for Emma but continued to answer. "I can't really get angry with my little girl for having sex; that would be the pot calling the kettle black. However, I would be very surprised that she didn't have safe sex. They give out condoms in school now. If she asked me what I think she should do…..she's so young but let's face it, I wouldn't exist if my mother decided to take the easy way out when she found out she was pregnant with me."

Kate wondered and not for the first time just how much not knowing who his father was shaped or changed Richard Castle. He was raised by a single mom and then became a single dad but he was an excellent father. She had always admired his relationship with Alexis and now seeing him with Emma, what woman could ask for more if she wanted to have a family. Kate leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Not that I am complaining but what was that for?"

"Just because! I hate to break up Emma's playtime but we need to get back, it is almost noon."


	9. Chapter 9

"We haven't had our horse and buggy ride yet!" Rick walked over and picked up Emma after he helped her wave bye to her new friend. Rick walked out of the play area to the crowded lane and stopped the first empty carriage he saw. Kate collected the shopping bad and his jacket, then walked over to the carriage. She shook her head as she watched Rick hand the driver some cash. She blushed when Castle bowed and turned to help her get into the carriage. Kate took Emma and Rick got in and sat beside them. Beckett had lived and worked in the City for most of her life but had never seen Central Park like this before, like a tourist. It was fun but then Castle could make almost anything fun.

Kate started to gather the bag and jacket as the carriage came to the edge of the park but the horse and carriage continued onto the city street and brought them to the front door of Rick's apartment building. He got out and reached for Emma and then helped Kate out. Rick brought the little girl over to see and pet the horse. "Say bye to the horse, Emma."

"Horse!"

He waved as the horse and buggy left and Emma copied him. "What a good girl!'

Kate phone rang just as they were about to go inside. "Beckett! OK, I understand. Thank you."

"Mr. Schuler is on his way to New York. He is bringing a birth certificate for Rebecca and the death certificate for his son Eric and Eric's wife Jane. Social Service wants to wait until he arrives, then if everything checks out, he will become Emma's legal guardian."

"Good, I am glad that she won't have to go into foster care or to a state agency." Secretly he was disappointed. Rick hoped that he might be adding to his family….and not just Emma but Kate too. Adoption agencies preferred married couples. "Hey, what's wrong, you're frowning again.'

Kate was surprised that Rick felt so comfortable turning Emma over to a complete stranger and a man who hadn't done a very good job taking care of Rebecca. "Why didn't he ever come looking for Rebecca? He reported her missing but that was all. Why wouldn't he come looking for the only family he has left? If I ever had a child that was taken or ran away I'd never stop looking, would you?"

"No! Maybe he did look for her but just not in New York City. I wonder why she would come here?"

"It's a big city, the biggest city on the east coast…easy to get lost in a crowd.'

"Maybe she wanted something different, something new. Sounds like she came from a rural area, in New York City, a young unwed mother looking for a job and an apartment wouldn't cause a lot of questions. Kate, we will have our answers soon enough. Let's get something to drink and then someone needs a nap." Both Kate and Emma yawned at him. "Maybe you both do!"

"I'm fine and you've had Emma since last night, let me take her for now." Kate dropped his jacket and nearly tripped on it entering the apartment.

"Stop being so stubborn and take a nap, you can use the couch but my bed is a lot bigger and much more comfortable. At least Emma knows when to give in."

Kate turned to look at the little girl who was sound asleep on Castle's shoulder. "Fine!" Kate started to walk to the couch but Rick took her elbow and escorted her upstairs. Kate stopped at the doorway. Castle's bed was huge. All three of them could fit in there with room to spare. Kate mentally shook her head to get that tempting image out of her mind. She must be even more tired than she thought.

Kate watched as Castle put Emma down and then surrounded her with pillows. He removed her shoes and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, munchkin!" Kate removed her jacket and sat down on the other side of the bed. Castle leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, detective!" Chuckling, Kate stood up to remove her gun, badge, cuffs and cell phone. "What no milk and cookies, Castle?"

"Maybe after nap time." She handed him the four items that could hurt Emma and stretched out.

"Wake me if anyone calls."

"Go to sleep, Kate!"

Castle returned to the first floor and locked Kate's things in his office desk. He went to the kitchen and rinsed out Emma's bottle and got something to drink. Rick walked to the couch to find the sippy cup and made the mistake of sitting down. He stretched out and wanted to close his eyes just for a minute after a busy morning and no sleep last night. He quickly joined Emma and Kate in an afternoon nap. Almost an hour later Alexis burst into the apartment. "Dad, Dad, you need to call Gina and right now."

"Gina has Naked Heat and it's in a final edit…did she call with a problem?"

"No it has nothing to do with your books. Oh God, Dad if it's on You Tube now it will be all over the internet by tomorrow. She will need to get the company's lawyers and publicity people working now!"

Castle, who was still not quite awake, was totally confused. "What are you talking about, honey?"

"This!" Alexis handed him her IPhone. The screen held a picture of him holding Emma and the other arm looked like it was around Kate. It had obviously been taken outside of his loft earlier that morning. "All my friends are texting or tweeting me wanting to know if you and Kate got married or how do I like my new little sister."

"Alexis take it easy, I'll call Gina and explain the situation and she can release a simple statement."

"Oh, no! It's going to have to be more than that now." Alexis clicked on the TV and turned on the gossip show TMZ. "This is our picture of the day. We now know what best selling mystery writer Rick Castle, who has been noticeable absent from most of the parties and gossip columns of late, has been doing for the last sixteen months. We caught this private family moment earlier today in Central Park, as we covered the many celebrities participating in the Run against Breast Cancer. The woman is none other than New York Police Detective Kate Beckett. This is a closer look at the dark hair beauty as seen in a Cosmo spread last year. Castle claimed he was shadowing the detective for research. Then later called her his muse in creating his new main character, Nikki Heat for the next series of books. Apparently they created more that just fiction together. We've had no response from his publicist if Castle and Beckett have tied the knot as yet and the name of their child."


	10. Chapter 10

Castle sat back as Alexis clicked off the sound on the TV and turned to him. "That's a good picture of Emma and Kate but I look terrible, need a shave."

"Dad! Gina will be furious and Kate really will kill you this time."

"Alexis you of all people should be used to the press. They can print anything they want. Retractions and corrections are stuck at the end of the show or on the last page of a magazine. This will go away!"

"I know that, Dad, but Kate doesn't! She was so angry at all the publicity after Heat Wave. She won't be able to do her job with an army of reporters following her everywhere trying to get a comment."

Rick's cell began to ring. "Hi Gina, I was just about to call you...so you've seen it. Gina, you know that Emma isn't mine. I barely knew Kate sixteen months ago. We found the baby at a crime scene and think she was the victim's daughter. I offered to watch the little girl until Social Services can find her next of kin. Gina listen, I have an idea that can fix both our problems. Can you bring over a video crew to my loft? Yes now, I'll explain it to you then."

"What are you doing to do, Dad?"

"I'm going to take a quick shower and shave. I have to look good for my close up. Can I use your bathroom? Kate and Emma are sleeping in my bed." Alexis looked totally confused but nodded.

Fifteen minutes later Castle came down the stairs looking good in a blue oxford shirt and jeans. "Do I look OK?" Before Alexis could answer, the apartment bell rang. "Quick, run and hide Alexis, the Wicked Witch of the Westside is here." Castle walked over to open the door for Gina and her cameraman.

"This had better be good, Richard. I am trying to finish final edits on "Naked Heat" and co-ordinate the release party. I really don't have time to bail you out of your latest romantic mis-adventure."

"Thank you Gina, it's always lovely to see you. Since you've made so much money off my writing and in our divorce, it is about time that you paid me back a little. Especially since negative publicity might hurt book sales."

"So you want to make a public statement that the baby from pictures in the park isn't yours and..."

"Among other things! You can set up in my office. I just need to run upstairs to get something." A few minutes later, he came down carrying a still sleeping Emma. "Quiet Gina, I don't want to wake her. Can you get some close-up shots of her?" The cameraman nodded and shot film of Emma. "Thanks now let me put her back upstairs. Kevin should be here in a few minutes with another picture we need for this story."

Gina was pacing and glaring at Castle as he returned to the living room. Before she could open her mouth there was a quiet knock at the apartment door. "Gina, this is Detective Ryan. Do you have it? Great! OK, now we are ready to do this. Follow me." Castle sat behind his desk, cleared his throat and nodded to the cameraman to begin.

"Hi, Richard Castle here! I love a great mystery and my fans have told me they do too. We all love to try and find out who did it. When mystery readers can't solve the puzzle, they know if they just keep reading the mystery will soon be solved."

The camerman came in closer. "As you know I have had the privilege of shadowing the members of the 12th precinct of the New York Police Department for the last year or so. They solve most cases they are given quickly with intelligence, hard work and dedication to the victims and the victim's family. As an outsider, I get frustrated sometimes by all the rules they have to follow. They have great respect for the law. Sometimes when they follow these rules thay can't find or convict the guilty party. So they do have cold cases but the detectives try to go back and review these cases when time permits. I was involved with the latest unsolved death."

Castle reached for the picture Ryan brought. "When a mystery involves the death of a young girl and turns an innocent child into an orphan, then I have to break some rules. I stole this picture! This young woman lived under the name of Susan Meyers in New York City but that may not be her real name. She was found dead in her apartment and we discovered a sixteen to eighteen month old little girl hiding in her bedroom. We think the little girl is her daughter, Emma. We also think Susan might have come to New York from Pennsylvania. If anyone recognizes Susan or Emma, please call NYPD and ask for Detective Beckett, Esposito or Ryan. Without your help this little girl will never find her family."

"Got it and in one take. Let me take a close up of that picture. I'll insert the shots of the baby and have this ready in half an hour."

Castle nodded and turned to Alexis. "Well, do you think that will get picked up by TMZ?"

"I'll make sure of it." Gina left with her cameraman without another word.

Castle handed Kevin Ryan back the photo. "Thank Lanie for me! It's probably going to make a lot more work for you guys but Beckett has a bad feeling about the grandfather."

"I'd trust her gut feelings any day. I'd better get to my desk early tomorrow, something tells me I'm going to be busy."

After everyone had gone Castle pulled Alexis into his arms. "Dad, I really hope this works because if it doesn't Detective Beckett will kill you and she is so good your body parts will never be found. This could get her in real trouble with Captain Montgomery, showing photos of the victim and Emma even though you said you stole them...Dad, did you make that video to get back at the idiots at TMZ or did you do it because you want to show social services that you really tried to find Emma's family? Are you going to try to adopt her?"

"Alexis, I won't lie to you. Holding Emma and taking care of her made me very happy. It reminded me of the best time of my life, when I was taking care of you. You're all grown up now and I liked feeling needed again."

"And maybe Kate would help you take care of her?"

"It's hard trying to fool such smart women as you and Kate. What I didn't tell you is that a man came forward claiming that our victim was his granddaughter, Rebecca Schuler. Kate has her doubts about his story. As you've recently discovered it's not easy taking care of a toddler. So, if he is Rebecca grandfather, he would be in his sixties. Even if he is telling the truth and can take care of her, he claims that Rebecca ran away from home after she got pregnant."

"So you don't want him to get Emma."

"No but it's not up to me...or Kate. If he was Rebecca's grandfather, then he will be Emma's legal guardian. That's the law! Social Services will decide what is best for Emma. However, that doesn't mean I can't express my opinion and make sure that they have all the facts before deciding."

"I love you, Dad!"

"Love you too pumpkin! We are probably going to have company for dinner, what should I make?'


	11. Chapter 11

Kate had been very tired when she returned to Castle's loft. She was much too tired to drive home and put up little resistance as Rick put her into his bed. On the pillow, her nose caught the sweet distinctive smell that was Rick Castle. A unique combination of his body wash, cologne and him. Kate buried her nose in the pillow. Sighing, she wished his kiss had been a little less….platonic. Beckett snuggled into his pillow and knew that she would dream of him again.

Sometime later, she could swear that someone came into the room but Kate didn't want to wake up. She was dreaming of making love to Rick in his huge bed. The dream was not new but the location was. He kept whispering that he wanted to make Emma all over again with her. Kate had never thought of herself as very maternal but taking care of the baby felt so good. Maybe it was just her biological clock reminding her that she could not keep hitting the snooze button on starting a family for much longer. Rick would be a great dad but he was not the ideal candidate as a husband for a one and done type woman. He already had two strikes against him.

The sensation of something or someone crawling over her brought Beckett instantly awake. Kate reached for Emma and lifted her up so they were nose to nose. "And just where do you think you are going? The baby laughed and settled on Kate's chest. "Emma, what am I going to do? I feel like I let your mom down. We have no leads to find out who killed her. I don't want to fail you too by giving you to someone who can't or won't give you all the love and happiness you deserve."

"Horse!"

Kate smiled at the little girl and kissed her. "Yes, you rode a horse today, actually two horses. Can I tell you a secret? It was my first horse and buggy ride too. I've never been around babies before. I can't beleive that I was so scared of you at first…now I really don't want to let you go. Castle said something about milk and cookies. Let's go get some." Beckett got up and quickly checked her watch, she was stunned to see it was nearly 5PM. "No wonder I'm hungry, I'll bet you are too." Opening the door, Kate instantly smelled pasta sauce, a lovely blend of tomato and spices.

"Something tells me we are having spaghetti for dinner." Kate walked through the living and into the kitchen to see Castle and Alexis tasting the sauce.

"Needs salt." Rick reached for the shaker but Alexis stopped him.

"No Dad, it's perfect. Hey, let's get a third opinion."

"Hey, munchkin! How was your nap, Kate?"

"Too long, you should have called me."

"He fell asleep too." Alex took Emma from Kate and put her into a borrowed highchair. "Hi Emma, I borrowed this from Paige's mom. Now you have your own chair."

"I made a special bowl of elbows just for you pretty girl and it should be cooled off by now. But first, let's get this bib on you. It really just an old dishtowel but I forgot to get you a bib when we went shopping. Kate, you may want to put on an apron or at least move out of the spill and throw zone. OK ladies, serve yourself. Italian bread is on the table and garlic butter is right here. Would you like some wine, Kate?"

Kate had spent too many meals alone at her place with a box of take out Chinese. It was fun to listen to Alexis talking about school, looking at colleges and watching as Emma got as much spaghetti on her as in her. Castle filled her wine glass twice, she put her hand over it to stop him the third time. "I have to drive home soon."

"Can't you stay! We were going to have a bad movie night. We each get to pick the worst film we know and then make fun of it. Dad does a great mad evil scientist." Castle and Alexis had agreed to try and keep Kate at the loft. Rick hoped that the tape he made would be online by now and might kill a lot of stories about his "secret family".

"I'll stay for now but first things first. It's going to take at least an hour to get all that pasta and sauce off Emma."

"I washed out her sleeper." Castle removed the bib and handed Kate the clean sleeper. "If you ladies can handle cleaning her up and I'll clean up the kitchen."

"I have the diapers and wipes. I'll help you, Kate. Believe me when I tell you it's a two person job."

Less than an hour later, a slightly damp Kate and Alexis came down with a clean and shiny Emma. Castle was waiting with a tray full of cookies and milk. Emma eagerly grabbed her bottle and lamb. She wandered happily from Kate to Rick to Alexis who shared small pieces of cookies with her. Within an hour Emma was drifting back to sleep along with Kate. Alexis wandered off with her cell phone, talking to her boyfriend. Rick turned down the sound on the TV, positioned Emma and Kate more comfortably on the couch, covered them with a blanket and happily watched them sleep until he also nodded off.

For the second time in as many days, Castle woke up in his recliner in the living room. However, this time he was not holding his laptop, that blinked a message that he should be writing. This time he woke up to find an angry Kate Beckett with a gun pointing at him.

"You have one minute to give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you!"

Castle cursed his lack of sleep because his mind was just now registering the fact that Kate was wearing different clothes. She had obviously gone home and found out about the picture and video. He knew he was a dead man. He wasn't awake enough to think faster and fear contributed to his stupid answer. "Because you hate paperwork...and the noise would wake Emma."

Kate lowered the gun and bowed her head in defeat. She looked over at Emma, who was still sound asleep where she left her last night, cuddled on the couch with her bottle and lamb.

"Martha came in about 2AM. She woke me by turning off the TV. I went home to shower and change and found fifty messages on my door, under my door, on my phone and even on my computer about our child. Exactly when were you going to tell me about all this?"

"Honestly, I was hoping I wouldn't have to..." Kate opened the front page of the NY Times and there was the "family" photo. "Gina said that she would take care of it."

"Fire her! There were reporters, cameramen and film crews outside of my apartment, at the precinct and downstairs here too. You may be comfortable on page one but I'm not. All I ever wanted to do was catch bad guys and put them in jail. I never wanted to be your muse, to have a spread in Cosmo or to have the guys I work with ask if it's me naked on the cover of your books. And now, not only do they think we are sleeping together, they think we made a baby."

"Any baby we made would have much darker hair."

Kate pointed the gun at him again. "Castle, there are times when your cute comments are amusing, this isn't one of them. Never piss off a woman, especially if she is holding a gun on you."

"Thank you, detective. I'm sorry I interuptted you. You were at the part were we made a baby together."

"AARRGGH! Castle, fix this now! I had to sneak out my laundry room window. My home phone and cell phone won't stop ringing and I can't go to work."

"I am sorry Kate but this is really not my fault and I'm sorry that today has been so trying."

"Trying! No, no, try hellish."

"I did try to fix it." She raised the gun again. "I will fix it! Kate, I really need you to put that gun down now because Emma just woke up."


	12. Chapter 12

Alexis ran down the stairs. "Dad, Gina is on TV! She is explaining about the pic...Oh, Kate, Hi!"

Kate was about to pick up Emma but turned to look at Alexis. "Picture?' She then turned to Castle. "Did you teach her that look? That who me, I'm innocent look?"

"It's OK pumpkin, she knows about the picture." Picking up the NY Times to show his daughter. "Apparently everyone in New York has seen it by now."

Alexis came over to see the article and whispered, "She knows everything and she didn't kill you?"

Rick hugged his daughter good morning and whispered back, "It was close but she hasn't taken the safety off her gun...yet."

"Has she seen the videos, too?"

"What videos?" Alexis walked over to Beckett.

"Kate, please don't kill him. TMZ took a video of the three of you in the park yesterday. The reporter said Emma was your baby with Dad. So he kind of made a video about Emma. About how her real mom died, hoping someone would recognize her. Maybe find some family for Emma and stop all that "secret family" stuff. Gina called a little while ago. She is going to be on Good Morning America today, to try and fix this whole mess."

Rick picked up the remote and snapped on the TV. The first thing Kate saw was the TMZ video taken in the play area, showing her and Rick watching Emma play. As the video ended, the camera was on Gina. "Thank you for joining us this morning. We wanted to get to the truth about that now famous photo and video."

"Thank you for calling me. I get angry and so very tired of paparazzi hiding in the bushes, stalking my cliient! Tabloid journalists looking for a sensational headline but they never even try to check the facts. For the record, no one from TMZ ever contacted me. If they had, I would have told them the same thing I am going to tell you right now. Richard Castle is not the father of the baby in that picture. Detective Kate Beckett is not the baby's mother. The baby was found at a crime scene very late on Friday night. The police are still confirming the victim was the baby's mom. Richard offered to watch the baby for a few hours until Social Services could come for her. The picture was taken as they waited for someone to come and pick up the child."

"TMZ has film of Rick Castle in Central Park with Detective Beckett and the baby. He was waiting for Social Services in the park?" The anchor woman looked unconvinced.

"There was a minor delay at the agency in picking the baby up, so Richard took her for a walk in the park. As an officer of the court, Detective Beckett had to stay with the little girl. The baby's mother was dead and her killer is still at large. The police are working to locate a suspect. They are also trying to confirm the mother's real name and locate any family."

"So there is no truth to the rumors of a romance for Rick Castle and Kate Beckett, like the characters in Naked Heat, Rook and Nikki Heat?"

"No! Richard has been shadowing Detective Beckett for over a year. I can assure you they have a strictly professional relationship. Richard is a writer, not in law enforcement. He is only permitted to watch but never participates in police cases."

At that Kate laughed and said sarcastically, "Yeah right!"

"Richard Castle is a great writer but he has never really understood the concept of restrictions. To him rules are made to be broken. He is so fond of that poor little girl, he wanted to do anything to find out more about baby's mother and what happened to her. He made a short video and asked me to play for you...with your permission, of course. You will be the first to see this."

Kate watched the video in silence. Her face changed from shocked disbelief to anger. Alexis wisely took Emma into the kitchen to feed her, leaving her dad to face Kate alone.

Beckett was silent for a full minute after the video was over and the show had gone to commercial. Rick shut off the TV and turned to Kate. "Do you have any idea of all the trouble you just created with your little video? All the laws you have broken? Any case against Rebecca's killer, if we ever find him, could be contaminated, which would let him go free. You made the police and social service look foolish in general and made the Captain and my unit look incompetent. You may have also cost Lanie Parrish her job!"

Do you ever think about the consequences of what you do, before you do it? I'm not just talking about that damned video. Castle, I have tried everything I know to keep you safe but you constantly put yourself in harm's way. Sooner or later your luck will run out and I'll be the one that has to tell Alexis and your mother that you are seriously hurt or dead." Kate took a deep breath to try and reign in her anger. Castle was no longer looking at her, he couldn't. "I asked you, no, I begged you not to look into my mother's murder but you did. You opened up all that old pain, anger and frustration for me. Yes, you found the man that killed her but he is dead. Now I'll never know why they killed my mother! You apologized and promised it wouldn't happen again...but it always does."

"Do you know all the extra work that video will create for us? Every crackpot and looney tune in the tri-state area will come in or call us claiming to be Rebecca's family or Emma's father."

Castle's head snapped up at those words but before he could speak there was a knock on the apartment door. Castle opened the door to see Esposito. "Hey Castle, have you seen Beckett?"

Rick opened the door wider. "Come in."

"Hey boss, couldn't get through to you by phone. Just wanted to let you know the press has cleared out of the precinct but Mr. Schuler won't be here until much later today, he is driving from Millersville."

"He didn't fly?" Both Kate and Rick say it at the same time.

"Nope and he is bringing his lawyer. Get this, the lawyer is not only the mayor of the town, he is also an elder of the church. Schuler is sure stacking the deck in his favor for the custody hearing."

"The hearing will probably be set for Monday, I need to see where we are on the murder case and call Social Services, let's go." Beckett left without another word.

Esposito stayed to talk to Castle. "Hey bro, I know that look! Beckett just chewed your ass off."

Castle nodded. "That video was a big mistake. I just wanted to help Emma. I am really sorry, I never meant to make you guys look bad. Do you think Lanie might get fired because of me and the stolen photo?"

"No! Hey relax, we've all come up with well intentioned but really dumb ideas. Kate...well, she can be a little too by the book sometimes, it's because of her mom. Worse case, we get a few more crackpot calls. Who knows maybe we'll get a lead! Don't worry man, this will all blow over in a few days but I'd stay away from Kate for now. Give her time and turn on the Castle charm. You usually get her to take you back, no matter what you've done. Personally, I thought you two looked good together in the picture and on the video. Besides, you'll see her at the custody hearing, since it looks like you've still got the baby until then. I'll make sure you know where the hearing is and when.


	13. Chapter 13

Castle was very subdued after Kate left. He stayed in his study with the door closed. Alexis played quietly with Emma until nearly two hours later when the door suddenly opened. She assumed that her dad finally got hungry and came out to make brunch. Alexis loved that her father never really got angry. When he was sad, needed to think or had to write, he would occasionally shut the door to his office. "Are you OK, Dad?"

"I will be! Sorry if I worried you, sweetie." Rick hugged his daughter and picked up Emma. "Since we get to keep you for at least one more day, let's make it a good one! I'll get her cleaned up and dressed while you change. We are going out for brunch! How about the Stardust Diner? We haven't been there is ages. Then we can go shopping, because Emma needs a pretty dress to wear to the custody hearing. Want to help me look for one, unless you already have plans?"

"I was just going to hang out with Paige. Hey, I just remembered her mom still has a stroller that we can borrow. Let's take Emma out for a ride. Can Paige come with us?"

"Absolutely, I need all the help I can get on fashions trends for toddlers."

An hour later, Castle watched amused as Alexis, Paige and Emma shared their meals. It was a strange combination of Cinnamon Raisin French Toast for Emma, oriental chicken salad for Alexis and Captain Crunch fried chicken nuggets and fries for Paige. Castle sat on the other side of the table and made sure to keep his fiery pepper spiced omelette well away from little fingers.

After brunch, Paige and Alexis wanted to go Baby Gap and Old Navy. Rick wanted to go back to FAO Schwartz, so they did all three. The girls picked out a few more outfits for Emma but they did not see that "special" dress in either store. Arriving at FAO Schwartz, Paige and Alexis also rejected the expensive "Hello Kitty" backpack Rick liked so much, picking out a small "Dora the Explorer" rolling suitcase instead. However, they all agreed on the cute pink dress that Rick found. Alexis giggled that Emma looked like Glinda the Good Witch of the North in it. They also got her a pair of dress shoes, some fancy socks, a bib and a few more sleepers before checking out.

Castle left the girls shopping and returned to his apartment. He was just about home when he got a call from Social Services. An agent, Mrs. Larson, would be over within the hour to check up on Emma. Rick quickly cleaned up and changed Emma. He was pleased when his mother arrived a few minutes later. Martha watched Emma as he straighten up the apartment quickly. He got a bottle of juice ready for the little girl and made some coffee for Martha and himself. "Would like something with your coffee, Mother?"

"No dear, I had brunch with the girls at the Waldorf." Rick reached for Emma and gave her the bottle. They were having coffee in the kitchen when the apartment bell rang. "It's show time, Richard!"

"Mother, please behave." Rick answered the door and a harried woman waited with her work identification badge in her hand. "Mrs. Larson, please come in. Can I get you coffee, tea or something else to drink?"

"Thank you, no I'll try to make this as brief as possible, Mr. Castle. When you offered to care for Emma, there was some concern about a single man with a little girl. Is there anyone to help you?" Castle walked her through the living room to the kitchen.

"This is my mother, Martha Rogers. She often visits and lives nearby if I need help. I also have a teenage daughter, Alexis who has been helping me. I've always had sole custody of Alexis, so taking care of a little girl is not new to me."

"Yes, our records indicate that you've been divorced twice." The woman's sharp eyes seemed to catch every negative detail. The baby clothes and supplies stacked on the coffee table. A few dishes in the sink. The small stain on Emma's shirt. Castle pulled back a chair for the woman to sit and put Emma in her high chair. "When the baby was found, she had been shut in a closet for hours. Did you find any other evidence of neglect or abuse, like bruises or burns?" Castle shook his head no. "The police report said they found no food, clothes or other supplies for a baby in the apartment. So you've purchased all the clothes I saw in the other room...who has been bathing and changing Emma?"

"We take all turns, Mother, Alexis, Kate and I. Kate is Detective Katherine Beckett. She is the one that found Emma and checks on her everyday. I am shadowing Detective Beckett, it's research for my books."

"Yes, Mr. Castle! I am aware of your books, Heat Wave and Naked Heat." The disapproval was evident in her tone.

"Thank you, they are my newest best sellers." Rick answered sweetly, ignoring her tone.

"So that means that taking care of Emma, buying food and clothing presents no financial hardship to you. That you are willing to let Emma stay with you until final custody is decided?"

"Certainly, is there something that I need to sign?" The woman opened her briefcase and removed a file. She passed the form and a pen to him, watched him sign, took back the form and got up.

Rick let her out of the apartment and returned to the kitchen. "Charming woman...I was waiting for her to ask for a strip search and drug test. She all but implied that you "like little girls". If I were you, I would sue her."

"She is just doing her job, Mother. It's a job that I would hate to have. She must see all kinds of abuse and neglect of children everyday. After awhile you probably assume the worst of everyone."

Castle lifted Emma from the highchair. She was getting sleepy so he brought the bottle, found her lamb and settled her on the couch. He watched for a few minutes until she was asleep and moved her bottle to the coffee table. Walking back into the kitchen, he poured more coffee.

"You seem upset, what wrong sweetheart? Did you have a fight with Kate about that silly video?"

"Alexis called you, didn't she? I did a bad thing, well a dumb thing. It take it that you've seen the video. Kate was so mad about the whole thing. She said that I made the police look bad and Lanie could get fired. It also created lots of extra work for the police...and all for nothing. They've gotten lots of calls but no leads to find the killer or the baby's father. So unless we can find any other family, Emma will be given to the same man that Rebecca ran away from."

"These things have a way of working out. Things unfold as they should."

"How very Zen of you, Mother."

"That was Buddha, dear."

Castle cell phone rang. "Hey Mark, you got got my message? Really? That is incredible!" Castle turned to Martha. "Can you keep an eye on Emma for a few minutes, I'll be in my office."

Curious, Martha took her coffee to the living room and turned on the TV with the volume on low. Castle emerged about twenty minutes later smiling. He went into the kitchen and searched for something in the refrigerator. Hearing the distinctive pop of champagne, Martha came into investigate. "White Star, what are we celebrating?"

Handing her a glass of bubbly with a kiss, "That I have a wonderful life coach. To you mother, things really do unfold as they should."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Castle arrived at the court house a little early for the afternoon session. He wanted to get a look at Jon Schuler. Rick's heart fell when he saw him, the man was...grim. He had on an inexpensive black suit, a white shirt but no tie and looked to be in his mid to late sixties. The man never even looked at him or the baby in Rick's arms. This had to work!

Castle had talked to Ryan by phone about what had happened in the morning session. Kate had already given the custody panel information on the murder of Rebecca Schuler and the current status of the investigation. Mr. Schuler had his lawyer present the legal documents. The birth and death certificate for his son Eric, the marriage certificate for Eric and Jane Schuler and the birth certificate for Rebecca. The panel also requested a DNA sample from Mr. Schuler, which was reluctantly given. The morning session ended as they waited for the test results.

Esposito waved to Castle as he entered the room and motioned for him to come over to the small group on the other side of the room. Rick's eyes were instantly on Beckett. He walked over, unsure what to say or do as Kate got up. She looked so tired and sad, he just wanted to hold her. Emma smiled and clapped at seeing Kate. Beckett held out her arms for Emma. "Hey there pretty girl! Don't you look nice." Kate ignored Castle as she took her from him, hugging and kissing her. Rick's arms touched Kate as he gave her Emma. He was stunned at how much the brief contact affected him. His heart was beating fast and he sunk down into a chair to stop his knees from shaking.

Swallowing hard he finally spoke. "No one looks happy, how is it going?"

"He is going to win and he knows it. I hate the thought of what Emma's life will be with that man. All he talks about is God, carrying on his family name and the family tradition, he owns some kind of a store." Kate hugged Emma closer and finally spoke directly to Castle. "Looks like someone went shopping again." She pointed to the small rolling suitcase he brought. It held all her clothes, the sippy cup, her lamb and all the remaining diapers and wipes. Emma's bottle was in Rick's suit jacket pocket. He handed it to Kate.

"I wanted her to look pretty when she meets her great-grandfather for the first time."

"She does, she looks so pretty and so happy..."

Her tone was breaking his heart. Before he could say anything more, the five members of the custody panel entered the room. There were three women and two men, they sat at the long table at the front of the room. "Are the test results ready?"

"I want to object again for the need of the tests. You are calling Mr. Schuler a liar! He has given you proof Rebecca was his grandchild. I want no more delays, conclude this now!"

"Dr. Parrish is on her way! She will be here shortly."

The woman seated in the center of the panel, ignored the lawyer and spoke directly to the older man. "Mr. Schuler, this panel has just one duty, to decide what is in the best interest of Emma. First, we would like to extend our profound sympathy for the loss of Rebecca."

"Thank you."

"Sir, I do understand your desire to have the only remaining member of your family returned to your care. However you are no longer a young man. Taking care of a toddler is difficult. Who will help you care for Emma?" The lawyer got up but the woman cut him off before he could speak. "No Mr. Taylor, I want Mr. Schuler to answer!"

"She is my responsibility. When my son was killed, Rebecca was ten. She was always a good girl until my wife Sarah died. Then she would no longer do what she was told. She wouldn't do her chores and went out after dark and sometimes she did not come home at all. I should have been more strict...stopped her because a week or so before she left I learned that she was with child. She would not tell me who...I tried to help. I found a man who just lost his wife. He said he would marry her, even though she carried another man's child."

"Excuse me, let me understand! You arranged a marriage for Rebecca to a man she had never met, to hide the fact she was an unwed teenage mother?"

"He was a good man. Good to the church and his neighbors. His wife died giving birth to his son. He had two other girls but they were too young to help. He had an infant to raise, he needed a wife. Rebecca needed to atone for her sins. She would be a wife to a good man and the marriage would hide her shame." The panel stopped to discuss this new information.

Beckett shook her head in disgust and and whispered to Castle. "What century is this guy living in? I'd run away too. I can't bear the thought of Emma living with him."

Castle reached over and put his arm around her shoulder and patted Emma cheek. "I can't either and maybe..."

"Touch me again, Castle and that arm will need a cast...As much as they don't want to give Emma to him. He is her only family and it's the law!"

Castle saw Lanie enter the room and she gave him the thumbs up signal. "Have I ever let you down Kate? A very wise man and great poker player told me the secret to winning when you know your opponent has a better hand."

"Yeah, you bluff! That's not going to work here."

"No, you kick over the table. Look out because things are about to go flying!"

Rick stood up and Lanie walked over to stand beside him. "I need to bring a urgent matter to the attention of this panel."

"This is a closed hearing. Who are you, sir?"

"My name is Richard Castle. I have been caring for Emma since she was found. Frankly, I have fallen in love with her and hoped to adopt her. I paid for a private investigator to find the identity of her mother. That was before Mr. Schuler came forward. I wanted to make sure that she had no other family that would complicate the adoption. I was surprised to learn that Emma's biological father lives in New York City."

"No it's a lie! He is trying to steal my only family. That boy used Rebecca like a whore and walked away, no he ran away. He has no family and is a Godless outsider."

Castle ignored Mr. Schuler's outburst. "I was able to locate the young man. Edward Long agreed to a DNA test to prove paternity. Dr. Parrish has the results of both DNA tests with her."

"Dr. Parrish?" Lanie stepped forward with several copies of the test results, she handed one to each member of the panel and one to Mr. Schuler's lawyer. " On a standard DNA test at least 5 to 7 markers of DNA will match for any family member. Mr. Schuler has six markers that match Emma. Mr Long has ten markers in common. He is Emma's father." As Lanie walked back to sit beside Castle she whispered, "I think you just got out of the doghouse. Don't blow it!"

Castle smiled at her but turned to look at the panel with a serious face. "Mr. Long is waiting outside, he would like to speak to this panel about the custody of his daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

"Excuse me." The woman shouted over the commotion in the room. "I'll need everyone but Mr. Long and Mr. Schuler to step outside. This new claim for Emma will need to be investigated. Mr. Castle, Emma is still in your custody until a final decision is made and thank you for your help in this matter."

Rick nodded and followed Kate, who was still holding Emma, from the hearing room.

Esposito and Ryan shook Castle's hand, after Rick kissed Lanie on the cheek. "So what happens now?"

"We still have cases to work. Esposito and Ryan, head back to the precinct. Lanie thanks so much for your help." Kate hugged her as the three of them left to return to work.

Castle sat down cautiously next to Beckett on a small bench outside the hearing room. "This may take awhile. You don't have to stay, Detective."

"I'm staying!" Ten minutes quickly turned to twenty then thirty minutes.

"Let me hold her. You must be exhausted. You've only had a short nap each day for the last three days. This could take hours...or days." Reluctantly she passed a very sleepy Emma to him, leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

Within the hour Emma and Kate were sound asleep, one on each of Castle's shoulders. Kate's head rolled from his shoulder on to his chest which woke her up. "What? Oh…sorry." She sat up, then got up to stretch her neck and back and get some circulation back in her butt. "Castle, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was tired and worried about Emma but you were right...that video you made did help find her father. Thank you."

"He is young but I'm pretty sure that they will let Emma stay with her father and not Mr. Schuler...but I'm a little disappointed too."

"Were you really thinking of adopting her?"

"Yes."

"So was I! What no smart ass comment about Cop Mom?"

"No, I think you would be a wonderful mother. I've seen you with Emma and Alexis. Any child you had Kate Beckett, would be one beautiful baby and the father would be one lucky man." Kate thought back to the night she fell asleep in Castle's bed with Emma. The memory of her very vivid dream of making love with Rick and his wish to "make another Emma with her" brought a deep blush to her cheeks. She walked away but not fast enough. "You're blushing! Tell me why, Kate?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are! Answer the question."

Desperate to avoid telling him that she dreamed of him and just how often, she turned to face him. "Castle, you can be annoying, aggravating and so childish at times that I want to strangle you...but you have always been there for me."

Her answer stopped him momentarily because it wasn't the answer he expected. She was responding to the question he asked her earlier in the hearing room. He nodded at her answer but then smiled at her with that adorable, sweet puppy dog face that just made her melt inside. "Thank you but that was not the answer I was looking for, my beautiful Kate. You were thinking about having a baby. Then you looked at me and blushed...have you been having dreams about making a pretty little girl like Emma with me?" Beckett looked like a deer in the headlights. Damn him, maybe he was able to read her mind?

Before she could think up something, anything to change the subject, the door to the hearing room opened and a tall, thin, young man with long blond hair came over to them.

"Mr. Castle, I'm Dan Long. They told me you were the one that hired an investigator to find out who Rebecca was and if she had any family. I wanted you to know that I didn't dessert her. I never even knew Becca was pregnant. I am...was in love with her but Mr. Schuler threatened to shoot me if I came onto his property again. It hurt too much to be live near her, when I couldn't see or even talk to her, so my sister and I moved to New York City."

Castle shook his hand. "It's good to meet you. I'd introduce you to your daughter but she just fell asleep. She is a beautiful little girl, very sweet and happy. I can see some of you and Rebecca in her. So, how is it going in there?" The young man shrugged his shoulders.

"Mr. Schuler hates me. I'm an outsider. Almost everyone in and around Millersville are Amish or Mennonite. My sister and I were Army brats. I've already lived in half the states here in the US and in Germany for a year, that why I speak German. A lot of the Amish speak German. After my dad was killed in the service, my mom wanted to get as far away from military bases as she could. She was a teacher and came to Harrisburg to teach. She died about a year ago, breast cancer. I was going to Penn State in Harrisburg, that's where I met Rebecca. She came with a group from her high school on a campus tour. She really wanted to go to college, become a teacher like my mom. Mr. Schuler said she couldn't go...we dated secretly and she was going to run away from him. We were going to live together, my sister said we could stay with her. Somehow, her grandfather found out and he basically locked Becca in her room every night. He wouldn't even let her go back to the local high school to graduate. I figured if I left, that he might ease up on her. I arranged to get her a message, telling her I'd be in New York City and would wait for her...I don't think they want to give Emma to Mr. Schuler but I don't graduate until May. I have a part-time job and live with my sister. To tell you the truth I have no idea how to take care of a baby. So I'm not exactly a great choice either."

"Dan, I was exactly where you are now seventeen years ago. My girlfriend told me she was pregnant, so we got married. Suddenly you have this small beautiful creature that you made. She depends on you for everything. There is no way to practice being a father, you just do it! You make mistakes but everyday it gets a little easier. My daughter Alexis is sixteen now. She is the best thing I've done in my life. Taking care of Emma these last few days brought me back to those amazing days when my baby was her age. It's not easy but I promise you it is worth it." He paused and saw the young man was scared. "I am so sorry about Rebecca. You've had a lot thrown at you today. At least I had six months to get used to the idea of a baby. Maybe they will let your daughter stay with me, just for now. Say until you graduate next month. You can spend some time with her and figure out if it's right for you and for her."

"I'd really like that! Do you think they will say yes?"

"I've had to deal with a lot of lawyers in my life...the one thing they are good at is postponing a final decision. I think sixty days to decide on the future for your little girl is reasonable. What the hell, it's worth a shot. The worst they can say is no!"

"Thanks, Mr. Castle." Rick shook hands with Dan and watched him walk back to the hearing room.

"Wow, I suddenly feel so old." Rick turned towards Kate as she quickly walked up and kissed him. "I wish you'd give me a little warning when you do that. I nearly dropped Emma...not that I want you to stop kissing me. Can you tell me what I did that made you kiss me, so I can do it again?"

Before Castle got his answer, the door to the hearing room opened and the his name was called. "That's two questions you owe me an answer to, Kate. Take Emma for now."


	16. Chapter 16

Kate watched Castle walk away. He turned at the doorway and winked at her, then entered the hearing room. She closed her eyes and smacked her forehead with a free hand. "Why did I do that?" She knew the answer. Part of it was what he said to Dan about raising a daughter but most of it was the way he looked. He was wearing a navy suit and tie with a baby blue shirt that made his eyes look amazing. He looked totally…..edible. Kate shook her head, to try and clear the images of removing that suit piece by piece, which woke up Emma. The baby started to whimper and then cry softly. "What the matter sweetheart?" Moving her, Kate quickly discovered why she was so cranky. The back of her dress was wet and her diaper was soaked. "We can fix that right now, don't cry!"

She looked around for the ladies room and grabbed the handle of the small rolling suitcase. There were no changing stations in the courthouse bathrooms but there were lots of counters. Kate put Emma down to wander around as she opened the suitcase. She took out a clean diaper and some wipes, then laid down some paper towels on the counter. "OK Sweetie, let's get you cleaned up." The dress was quickly removed and put aside because it was much too wet to be put back on her. After a quick clean up and a fresh diaper, Kate put Emma back down to explore as she tried to rinse the back of the dress and put it under the hand dryer. After a few minutes, Kate gave up and looked through the suitcase for something else to put Emma in but there were no other dresses. "Looks like you'll have to go casual this time, Cinderella."

Dressing her in a pair of pants and a matching top, Kate put the baby back down to finish exploring as she put everything back in the suitcase and filled her bottle with some water. Taking a quick taste, Emma threw it away. "Alexis is right, you don't like water, except to splash in. Retrieving the bottle, she zipped open the small front pocket to put it away and found a small sandwich bag that held some crackers. Emma ran over and quickly devoured all of them. Kate looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was nearly six o'clock. "Let's go see if they are done yet. If not, I'll find someplace close by to get you something to eat."

Rick was waiting on the bench outside the hearing room when Kate and Emma returned from the ladies room.

"Diaper change?"

Kate nodded."Her dress got really wet, so I had to change everything. She is hungry, how much longer will this take?"

"We are done, at least for today. The panel decided to give Dan some time to get to know Emma and see if he can handle being a single dad. Mr. Schuler got really angry and walked out of the hearing. So he has pretty much given up his claim on Emma. Social Services is going to follow up with Dan in sixty days before they make any decision. He will need to graduate, find a full time job with health care benefits and arrange for child care for Emma when he is at work. Dan waited for a few minutes to meet Emma but he had to be at his job by six."

"I didn't realize it was so late, I already gave her the package of crackers I found but I think she is still hungry."

Picking up a wandering Emma, Rick turned to Kate. "Well then, let's go to dinner? Hey munchkin, what do you want? How about a grilled cheese?"

"Well have fun." Kate put the suitcase closer to them and began to walk away.

"You're not joining us?"

"I also have a job, goodnight Castle."

Kate was chickening out and she knew it. Lately it was getting harder and harder to concentrate with him around. Since Rick came back from the Hamptons alone and discovered that Kate was no longer seeing Tom, he seemed to be watching her constantly. He was subtlly chasing her and she was running out of excuses to keep him at arm's length. It was an ever-growing elephant wandering around the squad room. She knew that her co-workers had pools about not if but when she and Castle would "become a couple".

Kate grabbed some Chinese on the way back to work. The two new cases that had come in were no brainers. Two idiots got in a bar fight over a basketball game bet, that left the winner dead and the loser in jail for involuntary manslaughter. The other case was an angry wife that hit her husband with a cast iron skillet when he told her that she was a lousy cook. The routine of paperwork was soothing after three very emotional days. Kate finished the last report and was surprised that it was still so early. She would be home around nine o'clock for a change. A hot tub, some wine and a full night's sleep sounded great...if she could just keep Rick out of her dreams.

Kate got home and was determined to get through the night without one thought about Rick Castle or Emma. The book she chose to read in the tub was the new Nora Roberts, not the usual choice of a Castle book from her library. Unfortunately the book was all about brides, weddings and finding the man of your dreams. Kate put it aside and got ready for bed. She was putting out the lights when she heard a quiet knock at her door.

"Castle, why are you here? Who is taking care of Emma?"

"Alexis is watching her but she is asleep. She is why I am here. Emma was very upset that you didn't kiss her goodnight."

"Oh really, she told you this?"

"It's kind of a Jedi mind thing...so I thought I'd deliver her kiss in person."

Kate was frozen...he wouldn't, would he?

Rick leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "That was from her...this is from me."

The toe curling kiss that followed was definitely worth the wait for two long years. Shock and surprise quickly wore off and Kate became a very active participant in the kiss. She made a small sound between a moan and a groan as they broke apart for some much needed air.

"Now why were you blushing, Kate? I can keep kissing you until I get an answer." He leaned in again and captured her lips. Kate hands ran up his chest. He was wearing the same baby blue shirt he had on earlier but now without a tie. Not breaking the kiss, Kate grabbed that shirt and pulled him into her apartment. Rick nudged the door shut behind him with his foot.

************************EPILOGUE*******************************************

Sixty days later, almost the same group gathered again at the courthouse. Dan Long was holding a happy, babbling Emma. His older sister came with him, proud that her little brother had decided to keep his daughter. He had graduated with a degree in Computer Science and now had a full time job with the web publishing division of Black Pawn Press. He had spent a lot of time with Rick Castle was learning how to be a good dad. The two had become good friends and she knew that Rick had helped him get the job and would always be there for them both.

Dan had been stunned when he first met Alexis Castle, she looked so much like Rebecca that he was infatuated at first. Gradually, he learned the two young women were nothing alike. Alexis was smarter and much more worldly than Becca had ever been. Alexis was too young for him and had plans for college and beyond. She offered to help babysit, so did Rick and Kate.

Kate was now sporting a new diamond ring on her left hand and was often seen hand in hand or on Rick's arm everywhere.

Esposito and Dr. Parrish were now the subject of the precinct gossip. There was a lot of money riding on which couple would get married first: Rick and Kate, Javier and Lanie or Kevin and Honey-Milk.

THE END

AN: Thank you to all who made this a favorite. A lot of you wanted to have a steamy sex scene, which I am not great at writing, so I'll let each of you fill in the blank, once the door closed. Some of wanted Emma to stay with Rick but I want to see a lot of Castle-Beckett babies. I don't own Castle but if I did New York City would have a population explosion.


End file.
